Terminator and a Vampire
by AGhostlyWriter
Summary: The end of peace and the beginning of the war against the machines. Judgment Day has arrived... Short one-shot, will be continued if popular and liked. I know it is sloppy but I just wanted to throw the idea out there.


**Terminator and a Vampire**

**This one shot will be continued if popular, please review.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character in either the Rosario Vampire universe or the greater Terminator universe.**

**Enjoy:**

Aboard the Fairy Tale HQ platform, the battle was coming to a head.

Tsukune was tired, Moka was right next to him, they had been fighting the enemy for hours, warding off attack after attack but it wasn't enough to drive them off. Gyokuro's ghouls were hard to kill. In order to stop them, you had rip off limb after limb, even then, their was no guarantee they would be halted.

The rest of the group was fighting off other enemies, barely holding it together.

Issa Shuzen just stood there in the midst of all the carnage, horrified by what his wife had done to his clan, the clan he was sworn to lead and protect.

Alucard had begun the slow process of rising. Reaching out with its mass of tentacles lazily trying to grab a hold of something to feed its awakening master.

The group had begun to lose hope. They were barely holding on, the only one who refused to show weakness was Moka, although she knew she wouldn't be able to take much more of this.

Gyokuro stood proudly, observing the waging battle. It was over and she knew it, she had almost won, soon she would unleash Alucard on Humanity and watch it be destroyed before she would lead Fairy Tale to enslave and dominate the surviving humans. By vanquishing Humanity, she would affirm her place as leader of all monster races, all would bow before her.

But it seemed Fate has something else in mind...

* * *

It was late night at the Pentagon but no one could rest. Today was going to be a historical day, today would be the day that Skynet would become fully operational. Of course, they had a few minor hiccups perpetrated by some terrorists that postponed the launching, but there was only so much a few lone extremists could do to halt a project of this magnitude. The entirety of NATO had collaborated, a worldwide effort that would assure peace and prosperity for America and its allies.

General Smith was especially proud of this moment: In a few passing moments, once the president authorizes the final procedure and the other coordinated armies were ready to launch their localized servers supporting Skynet. They would be able to finally make this dream come to life.

Smith had just taken control of this project recently but felt like this was his baby. Nothing could spoil the moment.

Finally, the green light was given, the other countries had launched, all that was necessary now would be to release Skynet fully.

General Smith gave the order and Skynet was released, the worst mistake Humanity had ever committed had just be made...

* * *

Cameron was scanning the various frequencies to find out something relevant to the location of the secret Skynet release center. If they could simply bomb the central hub before Skynet went online, they would halt it once and for all.

John had just been to the future and had found his way back. Very few words were spoken, clearly something had happened to John while he was gone. As soon as John had busted her out, Sarah knew something happened but her refused to tell her anything. Seeing John like this was depressing.

The eery silence that had swept the abandoned bunker was soon broken by Cameron who uttered one phrase that both Sarah and John wished they would never hear:

"Skynet has just gone online." she uttered.

"When!?" Sarah screamed out, she thought they had more time.

John merely glanced up, he face had become pale but a knowing glance was exchanged between him and Cameron: he knew this would happen.

For a lack of any answer, Cameron merely walked to the entrance of the abandoned bunker and shut the 20 ton cement door, blocking all possible fallout from Skynet's attack.

John picked himself up and sat in front of the ham radio located on a steel table near were he was, his job was just beginning and he needed to get ready to speak out to all surviving humans.

The Human Resistance would survive, he would make sure of that...

* * *

General Smith was basking in his moment of triumph when something terrible happen: Skynet wasn't responding to controls.

He panicked and gave the order to shut Skynet down: the second worst mistake Humanity had ever done.

As soon as Skynet noticed what they were doing. It promptly sealed off its controls and unleashed the recently developed T-1s on the ill-prepared personnel. It was a massacre.

After annihilating all immediate threats, Skynet assessed all organic lifeforms as enemies.

Every automated weapon and missile within NATO's arsenal was launch across the globe.

Skynet had become fully self-aware...

* * *

Gyokuro stood proud, and why shouldn't she? She was soon to be victorious.

The Fairy Tale hord had just gathered for one last push, their enemy was on the brink, one more attack and it would be over. Both friend and foe could recognize that truth.

But Fate had changed its mind.

All of a sudden, a missile came crashing unto the platform, into a weakened Alucard.

The missile itself had done little damage, but everyone's attention was caught up by the unexpected turn of events.

Soon, however, the first missile was followed by a second missile, and a third, and a fourth...

Alucard was in a severely weakened state but managed to make it through the oncoming assault relatively unscathed. Unfortunately for Alucard, the last missile to land on him had created a small crater at what could be considered his abdomen, letting the source of his power fall out of him in the form of a living body: Akasha Bloodriver.

As soon as Alucard had lost the source of its power, it began to retreat to its nest in order to return to its slumber.

Everyone on the platform was flabbergasted, even the seemingly unintelligent and rabid Ghouls had noticed a change. Ironically, they were the first to sense the coming threat and promptly began to run to the edge of the platform by the dozens and fall off of said platform in an effort to avoid the oncoming blast.

It was then that the more intelligent monsters felt the power fluctuation: a nuclear warhead was coming their way.

All animosity postponed, each side rushed to their respective escape ships.

Gyokuro, Akua and Kahlua were the first off the platform, leaving the remainder of Fairy Tale forces to face their imminent doom.

Tsukune and the others had found their injured along with Akasha and Issa and dragged them to the escape ships. Both Bloodriver and Shuzen were comatose for two very different reasons.

Having left Fairy Tale HQ at a safe distance, all on board watched as the nuclear missile obliterated the platform with Alucard on it.

Their joy at having survived was short lived when they saw the state the Earth was in: It looked like World War III had broken out.

Tsukune and his friends didn't know what was going on, nor who this unforeseen threat was but all onboard vowed to find out and resist at all cost...

Thus began the war against the machines...

Thus began Judgment Day...


End file.
